The present application relates to a side airbag arrangement for a vehicle occupant restraint system, having an inflatable airbag for the protection of a vehicle occupant, and to a side airbag arrangement.
It is known to provide in a vehicle seat a side airbag which protects a vehicle occupant laterally in the event of an accident. A stabilization of a side airbag of this type during and after deployment can be achieved, using bands consisting of, for example, a textile fabric, which reinforce specific regions of the side airbag or connect various regions of the side airbag to one another.
Where side airbags having a plurality of inflatable chambers are concerned, it is known to connect different chambers of the airbag to one another via bands, in order to position the chambers in relation to one another during and after the deployment of the airbag.